You Taste Like A Lollipop
by GeritaShipper565
Summary: Peter decided to tease poor Caspian during a very important meeting. Caspian does get his revenge in the best of ways. And Susan walks in at the wrong time. Edmund doesn't really care. Very sorry to Suspian shippers. Peter/Caspian


Peter/Caspian song fic. 'Lollipop' covered by Framing Hanley. Peter's POV, in a _very_ important council meeting. Please listen to the song when reading

Italics- What Peter or Caspian is thinking/saying  
Bold- For emphasis on a certain word

He said I'm so sweet- _Caspian shifted uncomfortably_  
I wanna lick the wrapper- _He bit his lower lip_

And he, he licked me- _Peter's hand roamed Caspian's thigh_  
Like a lollipop- _He heard Caspian's breath hitch_  
Like a lollipop- _Caspian was digging his nails into his palm_

Shorty wanna thug- _Peter kept a straight face as he slipped his hand in Caspian's pants_  
Bottles in the club- _"Are you alright Caspian?" Edmund inquired_  
Shorty wanna hump- _Caspian nodded and tried to keep a blank expression_  
Yah know I like to touch- _Caspian let out a tiny noise_  
Yah lovely big bulge- _Peter gave the smallest of smiles_

Shorty wanna thug _\- Caspian's cock was warm in Peter's hand_  
Bottles in the club _\- He stroked his length_  
Shorty wanna hump- _Caspian shot him a dirty glare_  
Yah know I like to touch _\- Peter was working wonders with his fingers_  
Yah lovely big bulge _\- Caspian sat up and leaned into the soft hand_

Cute lil' boy had a swag like mine- _Peter inhaled deeply as Edmund continued_  
He even wear his hair _\- Caspian ran a hand through his hair_  
Down his back like mine _\- Peter crooked his fingers_  
I make him feel right- _Caspian bit back a moan_  
When its wrong like lyin'- _Edmund raised an inquisitive eyebrow_

Man he ain't never- _After 5 minutes, the meeting ended_  
Had a love like mine- _Peter waited until the last lords left_  
But Man I ain't never _\- Caspian exclaimed in surprise as Peter pulled him into his lap_  
Seen an ass like his- _Peter squeezed Caspian's ass_

That - in my mouth- _Caspian let out a moan when Peter nibbled an earlobe_  
Had me loss for words- _Peter slipped out his hand_  
Told him to back it up _\- Caspian arched his back as Peter bent over him_  
Like berp, berp- _Peter licked Caspian's neck_  
And I made that ass jump _\- The full body roll accompanying it was unexpected_  
Like jerp, jerp _\- Caspian's cock twitched_

And that's when he- _Peter kissed Caspian's jaw and neck_  
He licked me _\- Caspian quivered as Peter bit his neck_  
Like a lollipop _\- His stared at Peter, his Adam's apple dipping down_  
Like a lollipop- _As he swallowed, Peter's fingers inched their way over Caspian's chest_

 _Shorty wanna thug- Peter castoff Caspian's tunic_  
Bottles in the club _\- Caspian bucked his hips as Peter licked his nipples_  
Shorty wanna hump _\- "Peter, please somewhere else," Caspian pleaded_  
Yah know I like to touch _\- Peter murmured, "Ssh, no one'll know."_  
Yah lovely big bulge _\- Caspian chewed his bottom lip_

Shorty wanna thug- _He laced is fingers behind Peter's hair and pulled_  
Bottles in the club- _Peter hissed as Caspian ducked beneath him_  
Shorty wanna hump- _Peter raised an inquisitive brow but said nothing_  
Yah know I like to touch _\- Caspian muttered under his breath as he unbuckled Peter's pants_  
Yah lovely big bulge _\- He takes the half hard cock he's presented with and thumbs the head_

Won't you get on your knees _\- Peter shut his eyes and sank his teeth into his wrist_  
Won't you get on your knees _\- He tangled the other in Caspian's silky locks as he worked_

 _Call me so I can- Peter wrapped his legs around Caspian_  
Make it juicy for you- _Of all the times Caspian has done this, this is the best yet_  
Call me so I can _\- It may have something to do with Susan gaping at them in the background_  
Get it juicy for you- _Peter moaned into his bleeding wrist_

Call me so I can- _Caspian smirked as the High Queen watched on_  
Make it juicy for you _\- He knew she fancied him_  
Call me so I can _\- But he loved the High King_  
Get it juicy _\- Poor Susan, she never could win with such a handsome older brother_

Call me so I can _\- Peter opened his eyes just as Susan's dress disappeared_  
Come and do it for you _\- He bucked his hips into Caspian's mouth_  
Call me so I can- _The feeling of his tongue sucking him off made him high (king baby!)_  
 _Come and prove it for you- Who knew the High King was such a whore?_

 _Call me so I can- Caspian slipped back into Peter's lap as he came_  
Make it juicy for you _\- Peter's eyes were glazed over_  
Call me so I can _\- Caspian didn't plan on letting him get away that easily_  
Get it juicy _\- Peter titled his head backwards and swallowed_

Shorty wanna thug _\- Caspian licked the tender flesh_  
 _Bottles in the club- Peter's Adam apple bobbed_  
Shorty wanna hump _\- Caspian smiled evilly_  
Yah know I like to touch _\- Peter parted his kiss swollen lips_  
Yah lovely big bulge- _"What payback," he murmured_  
Won't you get on your knees _\- "Oh, I'm not done yet. **My King** ," Caspian purred_


End file.
